


All the Stars

by StarRoseColors



Category: Original Work, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, Desert, Droids, Fear, Fear of Death, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Heroes, Hope, Inspired by Star Wars, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Starvation, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Repairing Spaceships, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Spaceships, War, mentions of child soldiers, mentions of torture, scavenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Twenty years after the Grand Galatic War ended with the defeat of the Empire, the galaxy has been plunged into a new war between the New Republic-backed Resistance and the Proclamation, led by the sinister Lord Amok and Dark Tartaros.A map has been discovered, leading to the last of the ancient Order of the Quinn.A vulture named Dayla, a few days away from freedom, is dragged into the quest by her rescue of a droid and the meeting of Proclamation deserter 11. Will the Resistance defeat Sendura and the Proclamation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Star Wars sequel triology.

The planet Sahara was a desert. Remains of the Great Galatic War were scattered around in the form of fallen ships. Vultures tore the ships apart to sell the parts for food. It was nothing more than a small dusty footnote in the galaxy. Yet it was this planet a massive ship hovered over and an unexpected place to hide secrets.

Smaller ships approached a small group of huts collected around a central fire. They passed over a small ship hidden by an outcropping of rocks. A small droid considered the ships. 

Five carrier ships, enough for a large number of troops.

That was enough for CRU-12 to take off for the largest hut.

Inside the hut, two men sat across from each other, lit by a nearby fire. One was an old man, dressed in light clothes meant for the desert. He watched the dark-haired younger man take the map drive, hidden in a small cloth bag, from his outstretched hand. "This, I hope, will begin to make things right." Lar Terk said. "These days I can only do so much. Would that I could do so much more." He sighed deeply. "And there is so much more that needs to be done. But... this will begin to make things right."

"Everybody says this map is unobtainable," the other noted. "How'd you get it?"

The older man just smiled, as unwilling to release his secrets as the desert surrounding them.

The young pilot grinned back at him, accepting it. "I've heard stories about your adventures since I was a kid. It's an honor to meet you. We're grateful."

Terk shrugged— an old man's shrug, slow and full of meaning. "I've traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Quinn, there can be no balance in the _Maat_."

"The general will be happy to accept this." Flynn Waylin said with a cheery grin, tucking the map in his jacket pocket. He was ready to leave and to move. The village of Ely, when he arrived, hadn't been imposing. That contrasted to the soldier across him. It contrasted with the small bag with the galactic importance in his hand.

The older man chuckled. "To me, she will always be the queen."

"Yeah, but don't call her that. She doesn't like it." Flynn leaned forward as if sharing a secret. "Really _doesn't_."

Before he could elaborate, the curtain that served as a door parted with a small metal ball that made up hid droid. CRU-12 stopped himself before barreling into them. He began a frantic series of chirps and beeps. The two exchanged looks at the droid's report. Lar Terk stood. "They're here."

Flynn scrambled to his feet. "I can-" He was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You have to leave. The Resistance has to get that map. The Order of the Quinn, Micheals Astros, they are the only thing that can fix this." The old soldier pushed him out of the hut. The villagers were scrambling around, grabbing weapons. "Go, now!"

"What about you?!"

Lar Terk gave a faint smile, glancing in a distant direction. "I protect a much more valuable thing here than that." Flynn stared, watching as the smile faded. "Now go!"

The pilot hesitated before letting out a curse. He ran for the outcropping, his droid following. When he reached the ship, he grabbed his gun from the cockpit. "Cee, Cee," The droid rolled up, watching as Flynn yanked the bag out. He pulled out the drive and tucked it in the small compartment his droid had opened it. "Take this and go."

A frantic, confused beep met him.

"It's safer with you! I'll come back to get you! That's a promise!"

CRU-12 paused for another moment before letting out what sounded like a scared chitter. He rolled away and into the desert. Flynn moved to watch the ships land and white-armored troops march out. 

The villagers opened fire, but the Proclamation returned the fire. As chaos overtook the village, Lar Terk watched, his grief visible. He didn't see one trooper fall and his companion run to help him. A bloodstained hand reached out, and the dead man left a bloody handprint on his helmet.

The largest ship opened, revealing a trooper dressed in silver armor. "Gather them in the center." Commander Wolfe ordered, her voice heard even through the haze of battle. Behind her, a dark figure marched out.

Flynn quietly let out another curse.

The figure was far more imposing than the troopers. One particular trooper flinched at the sight of the dark and cloaked frame, something hidden and made more fearsome by a metal mask. He ignored the chaos of the uneven battle and headed unerringly in the direction of a pair of troopers escorting Lar Terk. 

Struck by the indifference to the developing fray, the trooper numbly rejoined his ranks. He watched as he did not waver in his course or objective, ignoring startled troopers and armed villagers alike. He moved with the barely contained omnipotence of raw power. An unnamable dynamism lacing his gait and clenched hands.

The old man was shoved to his knees in the sand, allowing the masked warrior to stand in front of him. He examined him closely like one would a relic in a museum. The black mask, with its slitted forehead reflecting flames and battle marked. Thick, wolflike breathing apparatus, covering the face of Death Tartaros. 

"Look at how old you've become."

"Something far worse has happened to you."

There was no visible reaction. "You know what I've come for."

"I know who you were, before Death Tartaros."

A faint snarl was visible- it was a feral sound. Patience gave way to exasperation. "The map. We know you have it. And now you'll hand it over to the Proclamation."

"It rose from the darkness. You did not."

"I'll show you the darkness."

Terk straightened. He knew what would happen next. He had regrets, but not for this. "You may try, but you cannot deny your bloodline."

Tartaros straightened in an eerie, false calm. "You're so right." He pulled out a dark silver hilt. In an instant, a red blade shot out and came down on Lar Terk.

"NO!"

Half crazed with angered grief, Flynn sprang to his feet. He sprinted towards them, lungs heaving, aimed his gun, pulled the trigger. A blue plasma bolt shot out, aimed at the dark figure's head. Tartaros raised his hand. The bolt froze in place, and so did Flynn. As the marked trooper stared and captured villagers muttered in terrified awe, the same troopers that had held Lar Terk captive marched up and grabbed Flynn.

He was forced to his knees. Death Tartaros marched up and squatted to meet Flynn's brown eyes. There was a long moment of silence. "So..." the pilot finally said. "Should I talk first? Or-"

"The old man gave it to you." Without waiting for a reply, the warrior stood. "Take him."

"Sir," Commander Wolfe said. "The villagers?"

The cold command came quickly. "Kill them all."

"No." Flynn said as he was dragged into the ship.

The troopers all fired, except the blood marked one. He froze, before slowly lowering his blaster. He watched as a few troopers fired on Flynn's ship, making it explode into fiery bits of metal. He turned to see Tartaros paused before glancing at him.

_He knows...and I'm dead._

But he did nothing. He turned his gaze away, and the trooper resisted letting out a sigh of relief.

Nobody knew how CRU-12 rolled through the desert, carrying the map.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the last two of our main characters.

The trooper resisted the urge to shift nervously as the shuttle settled in the Starclass Destroyer's hangar. "Hey," the trooper next to him said. "I noticed you didn't fire. Gun jam?" He nodded. There was a sympathetic hiss. "Ooh, tough luck. You should take it to maintenance."

"I...I will."

The doors opened, and they marched back. The trooper hung back. He set aside his gun before wrangling his helmet off. The young man under it was warm-skinned, with dark hair and darker eyes. He gasped for air. "CS-1211." a cold voice said from behind him. His heart sank.

"Yes, Commander?"

"I hear your blaster had a jam."

"Y-Yes ma'am. I'm going to take it to armory maintenance."

There was a hum from Wolfe. "When you finish up there, report to my division." He resisted a wince as he gave a nod. "And who told you to take that helmet off?" Without waiting for an answer, she marched back.

He swallowed and put the helmet back on.

The desert was where technology went to die.

Ships, leftover from the Great Galatic War, were sunken into the sand. It was jumbled together into a badland few dared to go. Yet the vultures went. One such person clung to the inside wall of the remains of one such ship. Sensors and such decayed next to them.

They were dressed in a light-colored tunic, a belt cinched tight around their waist and carrying a few small tools. They wore brown boots and wrappings around their arms and legs, matching the scarf wrapped around their head. All of the light and light-colored fabric showed signs of age. Green googles peered into the panel they had just pried open. They reached inside and pried loose a sensor. They tucked it into their bag.

Gripping the rope, they swung down. They adjusted the staff attached to their back when they were on solid ground. When that was finished, they pushed down the headscarf and the goggles to reveal a young woman.

Years of working under Sahara's desert sun had turned her skin copper. Blonde hair was braided to keep it out of her face, although frizzy strands poked out and framed electric blue eyes. She pulled out a water bottle and opened it. She had to bang the side of it to get the last few drops out. When that was done, she walked down to the speeder.

Like her clothes, the speeder showed it's age. It wasn't elegant or fast- the only value it had were the two engines it had. She shoved all her scavenge into the net she had attached to the side before clambering on. It took a minute before the engines managed to start.

Much like her life.

Which didn't change much on Sahara.

She zoomed across the desert, kicking up sand. Soon, she had reached the only thing that passed as a civilization on Sahara- Nuebo Fort. Other vultures were going along their business as she parked and grabbed her scavenge. She made her way to a series of tents.

Using a rag and a shallow bowl of water, she worked on cleaning what she had found. Nicer looking things fetched a higher price. As she settled into her task, her eyes wandered. They landed on a woman and a young boy hugging. The woman- probably his mother- was stroking his hair.

A knock against her table lurched her out of her stare. The alien chittered angrily at her to warn her to stay on task. She nodded, returning her gaze to the part. She ignored the whispers of a destroyed village- sandstorm probably. When she was finished, she joined a line to the center of the fort.

This was the worst part of her day.

A birdlike alien named Mam Vulturi held all the power in Nuebo Fort. She held all the food and if you wanted any, you had to bring her your scavenge. The young woman hated her, due to their... _unique_ relationship. 

Finally, she reached the counter. She shoved the scavenge onto the counter. "Dayla," Vulturi said with false sweetness as she started to examine the parts. "What a joy to see you." The young woman nodded. "Now...all this equals...one portion." She pulled out a sealed container, containing green stuff that looked like meat and a powder. The girl reached, and it was snatched away. "Ah, ah, ah!"

Dayla sighed. "Yes, Mam?" Her voice was rough due to disuse. "How can I help you?"

There was silence as Vulturi leaned on the counter with a leering grin. The vultures behind Dayla backed up. It was well known in the fort how much power she held over the human girl. "Your birthday is in a few days," she said finally.

"Yes, it is." Two days.

"And that means your contract's almost up."

When she was young, Dayla had been abandoned. Who it was- her parents, it had to be- had signed a contract with Vulturi. She would work for Mam until her twentieth birthday, where Dayla would be given money and released from working for her. She resisted yelling. She _knew_ what this was about.

"I'll let you know what my decision is, ma'am," Dayla said finally. "On my _birthday_." 

Vulturi's eyes narrowed as she scowled. "Remember who you belong to. I still have two more days." Dayla held her hand out. The older woman let out a hiss before throwing the portion. The blonde caught it. With one last nod, she turned and walked away.

Her speeder was banged up enough that nobody would try stealing it. Dayla hopped on. Tucking her hood over her braid, she started it up. She zoomed away from the fort. By the time she arrived at the hollow remains of an old troopship and parked, the sun was setting.

She pushed aside the curtain that served as a door, revealing a barebones room. She took a moment to scratch another tally mark on a out of sight wall. The marks there were now uncountable. As the meat substitute sizzled, she poured a little bit of her water ration in a shallow bowl and mixed the powder in. By the time she had the green stuff on a plate, the powder had grown into some type of bread.

She scrabbled to the top of the ship to watch the sunset as she ate. When she was done, she kicked the plate clean. She set it aside, enjoying the twilight. In a few minutes, she would hop off and go back inside. She would go to bed to rise early tomorrow.

Simple.

Clockwork.

A loud, shrill beep broke through her thoughts that had been rapidly spiralling to her birthday. Dayla looked around in confusion. Another beep rang out and she caught the panicking fear etched in it. Dayla hopped off the ship and hurried in the direction.

Behind a sand dune, she found the issue. Another vulture, riding an animal, had caught a small red and silver CRU unit in a net. The poor droid was beeping frantically, begging to be released. The vulture was fighting the strength of their struggling prisoner.

"HEY!"

Dayla ran down the dune. The other vulture snapped at her rather rudely in its language as she approached. She snapped back as she yanked the net off. After saying something else, the vulture froze at the cold look. The CRU beeped something rude, which she gave a little kick at. The other vulture eventually turned away.

The two watched as they trod away.

"Wanted you for trade. Or for spare parts."

_^Really?!^_

"Yeah. Droids like you are worth a lot." Dayla knelt to get a better look. "Your antenna's bent." The CRU allowed her to straighten it. She drew back with a pleased smile. "There we go."

_^Thank you! I am CRU-12, control remote unit. And who are you?^_

"Dayla." She took in the droid's fine condition. "And where did you come from?"

There was a beep. ^ _Classified._ ^

"Oh, classified. Yeah, me too. Top secret." Dayla stood up, pointing to the north. "Nuebo Fort's that way. Avoid the sinking fields, you'll drown in the sand. She turned to go. A _^Wait!^_ stopped her. She glanced back to see Cee following her. "Don't follow me!"

_^But it's scary at night!^_

Dayla opened, then closed her mouth.

She finally let out a sigh.

"Fine. But tomorrow morning, you go."


End file.
